Painted Smile
by Jeffthekillerismydad
Summary: jeff the killer had a daughter but left her behind just after he became a proxy. now hes here to take her home with him, what can happen. TRIGGER WARNINGS THIS CONTAIN SELF HARM,DRUG ABUSE. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU PLEASE DONT READ I SHALL WARN OF THE TRIGGERS tobyXOC maskyXhoodie jeff the killer slender manrated m fpr future chapters


**PAINTED SMILE**

So what if Jeff the killer had a daughter? Well that's what this is about. When Jeff was 15 he had a kid with his then girlfriend Alena (the kid was born one month after the accident that made him insane happened) he ended up killing his girlfriend three weeks later but thought that his daughter was the picture of beauty and perfection so he left her with his granny. And now he is back to bring her home to the creepy pasta mansion. What can go wrong? Im sorry im bad at descriptions**.*****IMPORTANT NOTE THE PASTAS AGE AT A RATE OF ONE YEAR FOR EVRY 10 THAT PASS . I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BANDS OR FAMOUS PEPS MENTIONED BUT I DO OWN ACACIA. ***********

**Chapter one: it's time to come home**

**Jeff's p.o.v.**

It was like any other day for every pasta but me. I wasn't going to do anything today. Today I was going to be bringing my daughter home. It had been 14 going on 15 years since I left her on the door step of my grandmother's house with a note that said _"__dear nana, this is my daughter. Her name is Acacia. I can't take care of her at this moment. But I will be back for her as soon as I can. With love your grandson, Jeff." _ The only reason I left her with my grandma was because I trusted her and because she knew I was a killer and creepy pasta. Today I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of red chucks. I timed it so I got there 15 minutes after Acacia had gotten on the school bus. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…. I felt so out of place standing and knocking on someone's door. "im coming." I heard from inside the small two story house. The door opened to reveal my nana. "H hi nana; It's been a while since I've visited." I said to her and she looked ready to smack me and cry all at the same time. "Jeffery get in the house before one of my neighbors see you." Nana said opening the door and stepping aside. We walked into the kitchen and I sat down at the island. "have you eaten yet jeff?" nana asked me and I shook my head no. "nana I think it is time that I bring Acacia home with me." I said to her while she made me breakfast. "are you sure that its safe Jeffery?" she asked me. "yes,I do think its safe. Have you told her about me and what I look like?" I asked her. Nana turned around and sat a plate of pancakes in front of me and sat down across from me. "she started to ask about you when she learned how to talk. I told her all about you Jeff. She really cant wait to meet you and live with you. I just didn't expect it to be so soon." She sighed and then smiled. "follow me I want you to help me pack her stuff." I nodded and followed nana up the stairs to the guest room that used to belong to liu. Inside the room was purple and white. There was a picture of her on the bedside table. She had pale skin, bright green eyes, brown hair like mine used to be. She was the epitome of beautiful. "here start folding her clothes." Nana said snapping me away from the picture. "yes maim" I responded and started folding her clothes. We were all done by noon and Acacia didn't get out of school till 2:00 so we had two hours to get caught up. We put everything in the back of my car and then sat in the living room. "so nana how have you been?" I asked her. "well I have been worse." A simple oh was all I could manage. " ill be sure to drop off Acacia every morning before school and pick her up after. " I said. Nana just nodded and got up. "ill be back jeff I have to go wait for Acacia at her bus stop." I nodded to her and stayed put getting more and more nervous. As soon as she shut the door I took out my cell phone and texted EJ. _Jesus fuck im more nervous then I thought I would be.{JTK] _I hit send and sure enough I got a reply from my best friend right away. _Why? Just calm down buddy im sure she'll love you.{EJ THE GREAT}_ I replied with a yeah you're probably right and the door opened up. "Acacia I have a surprise for you in the living room but first go get changed out of that uniform." I hear nana say to my daughter. Well looks like im out of time.

**Acacia p.o.v.**

i was having a horrible day at school like always when the bell rang to go home. I was glad it rang. Running to the bus I sat in my normal seat in the middle and put my ear buds in and turned on Wildfire by gumi megpod. I put it on repeat and ran my hand through my long teased up brown hair. Id gotten the bright idea to bleach half my tips white last night and I had no regrets about it. Once the bus was full we left. My stop was the third one off and second to last one on. All too soon I had to get off witch was a blessing really. I saw my granny waiting for me like always. I took out one ear bud and she asked me how my day went. "Same old same old, mia is still giving me problems, I still hate her." I said and we just walked into the house. "Acacia, I have a surprise for you in the living room but first go get changed out of that uniform." Granny told me and I excitedly ran up the stairs to my room. I took the predetermined outfit off my bed witch was a Marilyn Manson tee and a random pair of jeans and converse and put it on. Once I was dressed I went downstairs to find granny. "Granny where are you at?" I hollered down the stairs. "We're in the living room dear.' She replied to me so that's where I went. When I walked in I saw some kids back facing me. The kid had long shaggy black hair and broad shoulders. I also saw granny's face get this big smile on it. "What are you up to granny?" I asked her. "Acacia I want you too meet some one." She said and i went and sat on the unoccupied love seat, looked at chucks and not much else while I waited for granny to tell me who this kid was. "who?" I said not looking up from my chucks. "Well Acacia this is your father,Jeff." She said and I looked up at her and Jeff.

**********authors note********* well chapter one is down. And with an unintentional cliff hanger no less….YAY. I HOPE YOU SWEET BABIES LIKE IT. I have big plans for this story. yes very big plans. also if you


End file.
